Not My Girl
by jurasslc
Summary: One night he tries to kill her, the next she's the only thing on his mind. When Damon finds out that the girl he slept with two nights ago is his brother's girlfriend, he becomes hell-bent on making her his, despite the struggle she puts up to deny her own slowly growing feelings for him. /AU/
1. Not My Day

**A/N: Back with another story for you guys and especially those of you who love Delena.**

 **Rated M mainly for sexual content.**

 **I barely changed anything, except for some of the relationships.. but you'll notice that throughout the chapters.**

 **Now please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not My Day.

* * *

Getting into the car of a total stranger, first mistake.

But now she sat on the hood of said car, her thighs wrapped around the slimmest part of his torso while his mouth worshipped the column of her throat.

Her fingers fastened in the strands of his hair and tugged hard at the feeling of something sharp grazing her neck, she gasped and was about to pull back to glance at him when his hand suddenly wiggled its way down the front of her rain-soaked jeans shorts and cupped the apex of her thighs.

She wanted to open her mouth and protest, but nothing but a moan parted her lips. She was hooked.

He was addictive. No one had ever made her feel that way and she couldn't help but grind her hips against his hand with a soft roll.

He chuckled and his second hand grabbed her hips and pinned her back to the hood of his Camaro. Elena didn't know this kind of treatment, she was used to working for her pleasure, but this guy, he was quite the giver.

Rubbing and circling her just right to make her twitch and trash within minutes. Her muscles clenched and she tugged his head against her chest for support while her jaw fell agape to let her voice the pleasure she was receiving.

When suddenly, his hot mouth closed around the peak of her breast through her wet shirt. Her nipple was nothing more than a hard tip against his tongue and she almost whined out loud as he sucked on it, increasing the vibrations that still hummed through her body from her orgasm.

She wanted him, no, she needed him. With every fast and hard beat of her heart. No one had ever made her thighs tremble like that and she was sure that the rain and the fact that she was out on top of a car in the middle of a rather cold summer night were not the reason that she couldn't hold still.

She had to stop him before this went any further, but whenever she tried to, he did something to toss her right back into that heavenly pool of pleasure.

This was wrong. She knew it was.

But before she could think about consequences and what this would probably lead to, her shorts were gone and he had her panties tugged to the side.

 _x X x_

* * *

 _x X x_

3 Days later.

"What do you think your game will be like?" Elena asked him, his arm supporting her lazily as she hung by his side, nuzzling into his cheek.

He smiled warmly, cocked an eyebrow at her in a funny way and shook his head. "We're going to win, of course. We've been training for this for month."

"Go Timber Wolfs!" Elena cheered playfully, smoothing her cheerleading uniform down her frame.

"Alright, Elena. You need to go now, I have to get onto the field.." He answered, pecking her lips sweetly before his arms left her and she nodded.

 _x X x_

* * *

 _x X x_

Damon wouldn't believe his eyes. Had he just seen right? This must be a dream. Or rather, a nightmare.

He watched Elena move, her slender legs – the legs that had been wrapped around his hips while he had pounded into her trembling, trashing, moaning body, just two nights ago – taking her towards the bunch of mothers with snacks and drinks.

She tossed a few dollar bills onto the table and grabbed one of the cups that was labeled 'Orange Juice'. Sweet, he thought. That hadn't been the kind of drink that her mouth had tasted like that night.

Damon's icy blue eyes followed her closely, watching her as she moved back to the rest of the cheerleaders, he turned his head slightly and caught her chatting about school and her parents and homework.

Then, his gaze followed hers and he caught the sight of his brother. The guy she had just kissed minutes ago and Damon shook his head with an ironic smirk. That little bitch. Did she even know whose brother she had fucked there two night ago?

The irony, though. He had stopped by the side of the road, because a young woman walking the side of the road, in the forest, in the middle of the night, with no one near them, was the perfect snack. All that foreplay he had given her to get her blood boiling, pleasure-soaked and delicious had just been an appetizer.

But she had been so alluring that he found himself wanting more – more screams, more moans, more, just more of her. So he had fucked her, rocked her world real good, better than anyone ever had, probably. Just to find out, that he had almost killed his brother's girlfriend.

The fact that he almost had killed her, didn't really bother him, in contrary even, if he had killed her, he would have wanted to do it intentionally. He didn't care if he hurt his little brother, because in over 100 years, a lot of hurting happens and one more girl wouldn't have changed anything in this fucked up family.

It did bother him, however, that this meant that she was out of reach. He had known that something was up, because sometimes, she wanted to push him away, but all he had to do was take her to another level then. Use his mouth on her, stroke her slow, tease her and make her beg for that orgasm and she had long forgotten all about what had been on her mind.

It certainly wasn't impossible to get her back into his bed, but it would be harder now.

 _x X x_

* * *

 _x X x_

The Timber Wolfs were close to winning and darkness had taken a hold of the football field, for which Elena was rather thankful, because after their last cheerleading performance, she was sweating. She loved summer and even though her skin glistened from jumping and cheering, she loved the warmth that still radiated in the air.

"We haven't been playing this well in month!" Bonnie tugged on Elena's arm. "And the game is almost over!" She jumped slightly, pulling Elena along.

"Yes, I know.." She laughed. "God, I'm dried out."

"Me too." Bonnie let her tongue hang out slightly, pouting.

"Wait here, I'll get us something." Elena turned, her head staying on Bonnie just a moment longer before she headed for the drinks stand again.

And once again, Damon watched her toss money on the table and reach for the cups. He pocketed his hipflask, which was filled with some of his finest bourbon and ghosted forth, passing people faster than they could have blinked.

Elena grabbed the two cups and turned, crashing into a brick wall of a man's chest with a loud gasp. A strong hand caught her slim upper arm and held her tight, because otherwise she would have fallen.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god." She glanced from the wet tips of her shoes to his chest, afraid that she had spilled her water over him as well, only to discover that there was not a single spot on his shirt and even if there had been, she probably wouldn't have been able to spot it, due to the fact that his shirt was pitch black and stretched over the hard muscles of his chest.

He wasn't as broad as Stefan, but he was taller and had her swallowing the water that filled her mouth.

She thought that the air was stuck in her lungs now, but when she lifted her eyes to glance at his face, everything inside of her drained. It was him.

"Hey, babe." He chuckled smugly, his hand still tight around her arm.

She immediately struggled away from him, her head spinning to check if anyone had noticed them. She knew they didn't know about what she had done and she still felt watched. It made her feel so guilty. Today was the first time since.. it happened.. that she hadn't thought about that night because she was distracted and busy with Stefan's football game. Stefan. Her boyfriend.

But here was he, standing broad and hot in front of her, cocky and in all of his sex-god glory.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him, taking another step back. She didn't want to be seen with him, even though she was 100% sure that no one here knew him. "And how did you even find me?" She demanded.

Damon rolled his eyes as his lips curled up into a smirk. "My, my, why so curious?" He laughed under his breath, lifting his hand to tug a strand of her hair behind her ear and admire the lovely shape of her face – before his hand had even came anywhere close to her, she had slapped it away, harder than he would have thought.

The pain was minor, but he shook his palm slightly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Stop it." Elena warned him, pointing a finger at him. And for the first time since she had met him, she realized that she had no idea what his name was.

Damon ignored the sudden look of confusion and shock on Elena's face, the way her eyes widened and her pointing finger lowered itself slightly, like she forgot about it. "Stop what?"

His voice ripped her back into reality and she took a moment to reply. "I'm not your babe."

"Oh, I could see that.. very clearly." Damon's voice changed its tone and took the hint of a threat while his head tilted to one side, mustering her in a rather negative manner.

Elena was taken aback. She would have never expected to see him again after that night and least of all, she would have expected him to react like this. "What do you want from me?" She asked him, shrugging her shoulders cluelessly and slightly pissed-off. "I don't owe you anything."

"Is that so?" Damon's voice had lowered to the point that Elena was actually seriously paying attention to what he was saying and even more so once he stood a bold step towards her once more, closing the space between the two of them.

The way he was standing in front of her, the way his chest rumbled quietly. He was so confident and slow, she was pinned to his eyes. And then she felt it. His index traveled up her bare thigh and very, very slowly, he wrapped a few digits around her cheerleading skirt.

Her brows perked in a helpless manner as her glance lowered and she looked down on his hands on her. They were rough and it brought back memories.

And then his warm voice fanned over the shell of her ear. "I wonder what your boyfriend thinks about.. ownership.."

She hadn't expected this and her eyes pleaded with him as her gaze climbed up his body once more. "What do you want from me?"

She was absolutely vulnerable. And he loved every second of it.

He hadn't intended on torturing her. Heck, he had even left her alive after sleeping with her. Which had not been part of his original plan at all. But he found her to be addictive that night and had secretly hoped to see her again.

Thinking of it, he probably wouldn't have been able to kill her anyway or at least not by draining her of his blood, seeing as she's dating his brother and he had probably poised her food with vervain.

Damon smirked a sarcastic little smirk at her question, pulling back from her. The relief on her face was obvious and yet, she still looked as if he had physically hurt her.

"Nothing." He raised his hands, stepping backwards away from her with a dark chuckle.

Elena's face was painted with confusion and a hint of annoyance as she furrowed her slender eyebrows at him.

He just chuckled, though and turned around to disappear between other kids and parents, when suddenly, warm arms encircled her and drew her against an all too familiar chest and thin lips pressed against her cheek. "We won!"

Elena was so out of it that it took her a moment to realize that Stefan was the one hugging and kissing her. She turned her head and kissed him back briefly, her mind was off, but her lips worked. And when she looked back to the spot, where Damon had just stood and smirked at her, he was gone and no matter how long she scanned the area, he was completely gone.

"I'll go party with the boys, now." Stefan smiled at her, patting her cheek. "I'll see you back at my car later, yes?"

 _x X x_

* * *

 _x X x_

He was almost 20 minutes late and Elena was getting impatient as she tapped her fingers against the cool outside of his car, grumbling quietly. There was no one except her anymore and she could glance out onto the empty and still brightly lit football field.

Where the heck was Stefan staying?

She glanced down at her legs, she was still in her uniform and there it was, like a scar. The place he had touched. The thought made her skin burn and she sighed.

"Need a ride?" The dark voice rang in her left ear and Elena almost jumped out of her own skin.

She caught her breath and glared at Damon, who stood leaning against the car. "That's not funny."

"It worked the last time." He wiggled his eyebrows and she marched forth towards him and grabbed him by his muscular shoulder.

"We are going this way." She pushed him onto the middle of the football field and into the shadows of the spectator's stand. She didn't wanna be see with him, which meant that she couldn't talk to him at Stefan's car.

He let her drag him. If he had flexed one muscle, she wouldn't have been able to move him another inch, but it amused him. This bossy side of her.

"You and I?" She pointed back and forth between their bodies. "A mistake."

Damon laughed and shook his head, mimicking her motions. "You and I?" His smirk dripping cockiness. "A match made in heaven."

She frowned at him, almost angrily when suddenly another voice rang from behind them. "Elena?"

Stefan. Shit.

Elena panicked and Damon's smirk only rose.

"You wait here until we are gone." Elena pointed at him and Stefan repeated her name on the other side of the field.

"What if I don't?" Damon teased her, cocking his thick, dark eyebrow smugly.

She ignored his question, glancing at him in a rather serious manner. "Can I trust you?" She whispered, her voice weak.

Damon swallowed. Not what he had expected. Finally, he raised his palms, stepping back further into the darkness, from where he watched Elena leave.

"Elena.." He whispered, letting the name roll off his tongue as he watched her walk towards Stefan, who slapped his palms against his thighs, asking where she had been. Instead of answering her boyfriend, though, she just pecked his lips, stroking his cheek with her palm before she turned her head to glance at Damon once more.

He was sure she couldn't see him and wondered if she was just checking whether he had come after her or not.

Both of them then climbed into Stefan's car and the headlights of his car flashed across the football field as Stefan turned the wheels and took off with Elena.

 _x X x_

* * *

 _x X x_

Elena hadn't slept at Stefan's place. Her aunt would have never agreed to that and Stefan was too much of a gentleman to disobey the rules that Elena's aunt had set.

So first thing in the morning, she had gotten ready to visit him at his house, the old Boarding House outside of Mystic Falls.

Slamming the door to her car shut, she stepped onto the little stair that led up to the front door and knocked twice, a bored expression on her face as she waited for Stefan to open the door.

She knew she wouldn't have to be afraid that his mother might open and find her there with a rude expression on her face, because Stefan's parents were always gone, working in the military he had said, without explaining it much.

It had been three month now, that they had been a couple and she still knew barely anything about him. Had never been at a family dinner, let alone meet any of his family.

The door finally opened and Elena's lips turned into a small smile before instantly dropping into the angriest expression she had ever sported in all of her short life. "What are you doing here?"

She pushed Damon inside, staring at him with wide eyes.

How did he dare? Was he trying to weasel his way into her life by getting closer to Stefan? Her boyfriend? Was he a stalker? What kind of fucked up shit was he trying to pull here?

"I'm sorry." Damon exclaimed loudly and smirked his damn trademark smirk. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother…" He explained and Elena through she was falling from the sky and through all clouds she had ever been on while she was with Stefan.

Speaking of Stefan. He appeared behind Damon, drying his hair with a towel. "Hey.." His voice was low and apologetic.

And Elena tried to get herself together, because she was in one room with the guy she loved and the guy she had hooked up with just four days ago.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." She choked out and swallowed.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Stefan shrugged his shoulders in the background and Damon ignored them both, grinning on. "You must be Elena."

* * *

 **A/N: Stay tuned for more and follow me if you're interested in a Jurassic World/Delena cross-over that I might post after my Bulgaria vacation next week.**


	2. Not My Babe

**A/N: Hey guys, so I wasn't really up to continuing this story, for one because my finals took more from me than I had expected and second, because I didn't really see this story flowing – then I checked the follower count, though and caught 35 of you guys following this story, which really motivated me.**

 **So shout-out to you guys for making me write this again.**

 **Also, I did not entirely abandon the idea of writing a Delena/Jurassic World cross-over, I'm just not sure how and what, yet.. It'll probably be a drabble or one-shot, though. Just so you know.**

 **And another little something: I started a tumblr, twinflamesfictions dot tumblr dot com is the address and I hope some of you check it out. So far there's not much on there, but I do recommend to view it on your laptop for the best page navigation. I'll be posting updates and new chapters there, so you might want to follow me if you're on tumblr anyway.**

 **Now enough babbling and please enjoy this chapter of Damon and Elena-ness.**

* * *

 _And Elena tried to get herself together, because she was in one room with the guy she loved and the guy she had hooked up with just four days ago._

 _"He didn't tell me he had a brother." She choked out and swallowed._

 _"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Stefan shrugged his shoulders in the background and Damon ignored them both, grinning on. "You must be Elena."_

* * *

"I'm sorry I never told you about him."

"You could have at least mention him, we've been dating for three month."

"I'm not exactly proud to have him as a brother.. our relationship is kind of.. complicated."

"How?"

Damon could hear the irritation in Elena's voice, even though the walls as he spied on his brother and the girl he desired.

"He just has a different way of seeing and handling things."

Her heartrate picked up and Damon could swear that he heard her swallow a small lump in her slender throat. Oh yeah, he had handled her differently than Stefan. He was sure of that.

A chuckle parted Damon's lips as he drowned the rest of his bourbon glass behind his lips, his head cocked back into his neck, rolling on the backrest of the brown leather couch as he drunkenly gazed off into the fire that was cracking in the fireplace of the Salvatore Boarding House.

His digits wrapped tightly around the thin glass neck of the bourbon bottle and he poured himself some more alcohol.

More and more as he heard them opening the door and making their way towards them. He'd have to face them and that required a certain amount of booze.

Hands linked, palms touching, pressed so tightly together that he could smell the human girl's sweat. Skin on skin they walked in and Damon couldn't help but notice how small Elena's hand looked as it wrapped around Stefan's broad, muscular upper arm.

Damon chuckled darkly at Stefan's face. He had his hero expression on.

"I want you to behave around Elena." He stated, like a farther telling his kid off.

Damon's icy blue hues zoomed over to Elena and he licked his lips briefly. One sweep of his tongue that had such different meaning to the couple. Elena swallowed, squeezing her thighs together at the memory of what he had done to her and Stefan's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing at the thought of what his brother could do to his girlfriend.

"I'm serious." He said once again.

"Ohh, I can very well see that." Damon laughed, motioning forth at the frown on his little brother's forehead. "I promise.." He started, eyeing Elena and giving her a small smirk. "I'll be on my best behavior."

He sat upright, swirling the brown liquor in his hand as he watched Elena.

She was standing behind Stefan, glancing over his shoulder as if she was afraid that Damon might come too close. As if she knew what he was.

Damon scowled to himself in his head, if this girl knew what him and Stefan were, she wouldn't be clutching his arm this tightly, she wouldn't feel safe and secure around them.

Stefan turned to her now, asking her something about food that Damon didn't listen to because he busied himself with staring at her. Then his brother's lips met her forehead so sweetly that Damon fought hard not to vomit right there and then before Stefan left her standing alone and all exposed to his brother, apparently making them dinner before Elena would head out again.

She stood there quietly until she believed him to be out of ear-shot and her expression turned into one of annoyance. "You're drunk." She accused him.

"What do you care?" He blew some air out between his lips, carelessly huffing towards her.

"You're right.." She wanted to say. "..I don't-" But Damon gripped his chance and interrupted her.

"For all I know, so were you." He fired at her, his voice rising lightly.

Elena stepped closer, waving for him to keep his voice down her head shot in the direction in which Stefan had disappeared to cook them dinner. "Will you be quiet?" She hushed so low beneath her breath that even Damon doubted that Stefan could hear Elena. Much to his disliking.

"Why?" He groaned. "Afraid your boyfriend will hear about your drunk, little adventure?" He rolled his eyes, bringing the thin wall of his glass back up against his lips to take a sip.

Elena stayed quiet and glared at him. "I don't want to hurt Ste-"

"Actually." Damon cut her off once more, causing her to inhale at the rough tone in his voice. "He should have heard you that night, begging on the hood of my car.." He stated with a chuckle, his lips curling up at her. Elena was sure, though, that what he felt was not amusement, because his eyes sparkled with a mix of anger and frustration.

"Stop it." She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. "That was one time only."

But Damon ignored her. "Let me guess, my brother doesn't deliver in bed.. at least not like me."

He saw the answer in her eyes and the way she tried to avoid his.

"I'm with Stefan." Was all that she said. "Can you respect that?"

And suddenly, she looked at him with open, brown doe eyes and so much hope that Damon felt compelled to swallow his anger and answer her honestly. His jaw clenched at the thought of them together in his own house, just a few rooms from him and he placed the empty glass he had been holding all evening down on the small coffee table before he stepped up to her until their noses almost touched.

"By the end of this," He whispered, raising a hand to brush some of her beautiful, soft hair back behind the shell of her ear. "You'll be begging again."

And with those last words spoken, he pulled past her, his torso merely brushing against her shoulder as he wrapped his strong digits around the neck of the bourbon bottle and lazily made his way up the stairs, always followed by Elena's eyes.

 _x X x_

* * *

 _x X x_

It was just past 2am and Damon had been passed out drunk in his bed for a few hours, because after that conversation with Elena, he had been way too angry not to down the rest of his bottle, which he knew he'd regret later, because this had been one of the finer liquors in his collection.

But now none of this mattered, because he awoke to the squeaking of wood and soft thud sounds of a bedframe hitting a wall.

It took him less than three seconds to realize what was going on and even though he was barely hung-over, this gave him the headache of his life. A deep groan spilled from his lips and he buried his head beneath his pillow when he suddenly heard his brother grunt.

And that was when it occurred to him. She wasn't making a single sound. So unless she was sucking him off so violently that the bed shook, she wasn't getting any pleasure and it was just like he had told her only hours ago downstairs when they were talking while Stefan was making dinner.

The sounds of the bed hitting the wall grew louder and stronger for a few seconds before with a final thud disappearing altogether. This drove Damon out of bed. Still dressed in his dark jeans and his black shirt, he made his way down the dark hallway as quietly as he could, hearing his brother speak. "I'll be right back, just a quick shower."

He could hear them kiss as he neared the only beam of light that shone through the barely open door to Stefan's room.

Everything was absolutely quiet until Damon could hear the door to Stefan's bathroom fall shut and the shower turn on, then there was a rustling of sheets and Damon finally arrived at the cracked open door.

His face was completely dark, except for his eye with which he spied through the open door, only to see Elena, straddling a pillow between her glistening thighs, her body only half covered with Stefan's white linen sheets, denying him a view on her gorgeous backside.

Damon's tongue swiped over his lips at the view and he couldn't help the desire that build deep within him.

Elena, however, was moving fast, as if she was in a hurry. She tossed her hair down her back and Damon watched it unravel along her spine. It was messy, but not as messy at it had been once he had been done with her.

Her skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat, but other than that she looked untouched.

Damon's brows furrowed, anxious to see what was coming next.

And then she surprised him, her hips swinging before she brought them down on the pillow, grinding herself and especially the apex of her thighs against the pillow between her thighs. A low moan parted her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, gripping the sheets in her delicate fingers.

Damon's jaw dropped open slightly.

She was masturbating.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know this is rather short guys, but this was a nice ending to it and so I left you hanging here. You know I greatly appreciate any feedback that you are willing to give.**

 **And I hope you liked the newest chapter.**

 _ **Don't forget to follow me on tumblr. Twinflamesfictions is the url. Stay updated with me.**_


	3. Invitation

**A/N: Hey, guys. Here I am again. As promised. With a new and slightly longer chapter. I hope you'll like it. I had some free time on my hands and downed a whole bottle of ice tea while writing this. If you want a reply to your review, just state it please and I'll hit you up.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and now enjoy Chapter Three please.**

* * *

 _Her mouth wrapped around him so deliciously, it was wet and warm and she sucked and licked so softly now that he couldn't help the little buck that his hips gave. He needed more than her slow, torturous ministrations._

 _He knew that she was trying to tease him and make him back, but his lips stayed sealed for the most part except for the smallest and most quiet groans that escaped him from time to time when her tongue caressed the underside of his erect manhood and she sucked him into her mouth, her cheeks hollow and tight around him._

 _His fist tightened in her hair and he started guiding her head, groaning as she took him slightly deeper, the head of his tall erection nudging the back of her mouth. She moaned around him and the vibrations hummed through the base of his cock, causing the veins to throb against the walls of her cheeks._

 _And then her soft fingers found his balls and massaged them gently, squeezing them ever so slightly until he believed that he was ready to fall of the edge and release himself completely. His hips rising and falling by now._

 _She sucked hard and Damon's mouth dropped open to release a deep growl that he'd been holding in his chest._

"..see.." "love.."

 _Visions of her doe eyes staring up at him as she sucked him fast blurred before his eyes as his orgasm dawned._

"Stefan.."

A grunt fell from his lips at the mention of his little brother's name and as opened his eyes, glancing down on his own hand, wrapped around his own erection.

He rolled his eyes, groaning as he unclenched his hand from around the base of his cock. He wiped his hand and focused on what he had been hearing.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He heard his brother before the clicking of his doorknob rolled through Damon's ears.

She was leaving. And Damon felt very drawn towards the door suddenly.

He was dressed before Elena had set her foot down on the stairs and hung in the doorframe to the living room area by the time she was downstairs as well.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon's voice cooed as she had just walked past him, effectively shocking her and making her jump in surprise.

"Damon." She breathed out and he couldn't help but imagine her breathless use of his name in another context. "I thought you were in bed."

He checked his watch, a thick black clock on his arm, and shook his head with a scowl. "It's not even ghost hour yet." A chuckle passed his lips.

"Besides," He started. "I couldn't sleep with all the.. noise.. you were making." He smirked at her and a blush plastered her cheeks.

He could practically smell the blood rushing to her cheeks. "What?" She choked. "You heard us?"

"Ah, ah.." Damon waved a digit at her, stepping closer. "Who said anything about an 'us'?" He asked, raising a brow. "I'm talking about your little after-show party." He chuckled.

And the pink in her cheeks heightened. She was staring at him, wordlessly.

"I knew my brother wasn't man enough for you." Damon growled, a smirk displayed on his mouth. "He can't make you cum like I do."

"Damon." Elena tried to stop him, her face suddenly full of fear as she stared up the stairs in the direction of Stefan's bedroom. "Stop it."

But he ignored her. "He never will." He stepped forth, pushing Elena backwards with nothing more than his steps. He didn't even have to touch her. "Mark my words." The tip of his nose brushed hers and Elena inhaled, pushing herself at the wall behind her small frame, trying to escape him and his hypnotic gaze.

"Damon." His name fell from her lips so much more quietly now.

He simply raised an eyebrow, questioning her without any words.

"I have to go."

"Then go. I'm not touching you."

And he really wasn't. He was literally standing an inch apart from her. She just hadn't realized this so far, because he was tall as a brick wall and somehow magnetic.

She swallowed, trying to push past him in order to get out, because her aunt would be waiting for her at home. She was already later than usually and didn't want to keep her waiting any longer, because she knew that Jenna would be worried, especially because it was dark outside and Elena would be driving home all by herself.

She barely managed to get past his broad frame and not without brushing her backside again him in the most inappropriate place possible. And that was when she felt him and elicited a dark groan from him. Her eyes widened. He was thick and hard with want and need and she stopped dead in her tracks for a second, before hurriedly lifting her foot to get away and finally out of this house.

Damon, however, had her by her wrist. His hands like iron around her delicate arm as he tugged her back and crushed her into the wall.

He hadn't been able to orgasm earlier, thanks to her voice in his head and his brother's name. He was still full of desire now and could barely restrain himself from ripping at her clothes now as his eyes fell upon her open lips. So plush, so pink and the best he had ever tasted.

"Damo-" But the rest of his name was swallowed by his lips meeting hers.

She pushed at his shoulders, struggling beneath him. But his tongue met her bottom lip and she weakened against him. Her lips starting to move against his. And just when her head tilted and she tried to deepen the kiss, Damon's hands slid up her arms and he pushed her back against the wall; tearing their lips apart.

She stared at him in shock and confusion.

"You think of this the next time he kisses you."

His words rang in her ears like bells and she slumped in his arms. Stefan. What was she doing.

Damon let her go and she glanced at him, her eyes still laced with confusion.

"Go home now. Jenna will be waiting." He growled.

Elena stepped forth, half turning to glance back at him. She simply shook her head before making her way through the open door and to her car.

He listened to the sound of her car roaring and rolling out of the driveway before the voice of his brother broke the silence. "Who are you talking to?" He asked, slowly stepping down the stairs, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Damon's face fell in annoyance and his eyes rolled in a small circle as he shifted his face towards his brother. "You'd know if you'd stop munching on those bunnies, you might know." He chuckled as if laughing about his own joke.

"Elena's gone." Stefan told him and Damon wanted to tell him that he knew that all too well. Instead he just shrugged and turned to Stefan. "So it's brother time now?"

"Actually.. why not?" Stefan asked him, glancing at his older brother. "We could go out.. hunt."

"Hunt?" Damon scowled a slow laugh. "We don't hunt the same species."

"A veggy day or two a week can't do you too much damage, brother." Stefan offered, making his way over to the wardrobe to get his jacket.

Damon shook his head. "Thanks, I'll pass on the bunnies. But if you're making your way through the western part of the forest I'll tag along on my way to the bar."

Stefan nodded, tossing Damon his black leather jacket.

* * *

Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon.

Brothers.

What was she doing?

Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon.

God, she hated herself.

The events of tonight rolled over in her head again and again and over again.

She had kissed him again.

A sigh rolled over her lips.

He had heard her masturbate after Stefan had left for the shower, too.

But he was right with what he had said.

Stefan didn't perform in bed like he did. Elena remembered the night that she had slept with Damon. No one had ever rocked her world like that.

She still had to clench her thighs at the thought of that. But she was with Stefan and she didn't want to cheat on him. She didn't want to sneak around with Damon behind closed doors and in dark corners. What the hell was she doing to the two of them.

She regretted it again. But she had let him. So it was her own fault. She couldn't blame Damon for kissing her, because she had kissed him back.

Guilt over-came her and she almost sobbed out-loud, her eyes suddenly tearing up in a mixture of anger and sadness.

The street blurred in front of her and suddenly, there was something in the headlights of her car. She hit the brakes and came to a stand only inches from the delicate body of a deer.

It was chewing and staring as if this was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Elena's heart was hammering. Where the hell had this deer come from? They rarely dared to step out of the deepest part of the forest.

"Shoo!" Elena yelled, tears now rolling down her cheeks hotly.

The animal didn't move.

Her voice was shaking as she called out. "Call Stefan." And her car obeyed.

"Calling Stefan Salvatore." A robotic voice replied.

* * *

Damon loud laugh echoed through the forest.

"Are you getting fat, brother? Even a human would have caught this one." He chuckled, looking at Stefan.

"This is why I prefer bunny over deer." He said, slightly out of breath.

"I told you to go back to the human stuff, it keeps me as fit as that deer you just scared away." Damon explained cockily, smirking at his baby brother.

A jingle of Stefan's phone broke the dull silence of the forest and a flashing light shone through the material of his jeans. His hand immediately dug in and fished the device out.

Damon could clearly make out Elena's face and name on the screen and furrowed his brows for a moment.

"Hey.." Stefan answered, turning away from Damon slightly. "Everything okay?"

Damon focused, letting his ears and supernatural hearing do the job of spying on what they were talking about.

"Yes." She replied, but her voice sounded different, somehow smothered. "I just wanted to hear your voice and had an idea."

"What idea."

"Can I invite you to dinner tomorrow?" Elena whispered. "I feel like you always cook. Maybe Jenna will come too."

Stefan wanted to answer, but Damon swooped in. "Hey, ask her if I can tag along." Damon nodded and Stefan frowned.

"It can't hurt to get to know your baby brother's new girlfriend." Damon quickly added, playing the family card and swallowing half of the word 'girlfriend'.

Stefan's look was very suspicious, but he opened his mouth slowly and asked. "Can I bring Damon?"

There was silence and even Stefan frowned in wonder.

"I want you two to get alone." He continued, justifying his question.

Elena swallowed thickly, so that even Damon could hear the sound, but then answered. "Sure." Her voice was light and happy, but there was something forced in it and Damon couldn't help but smile a sick smirk.

The irony.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the read and please review.**


	4. Dinner Party

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new update and wanted to thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Really awesome. To the few of you who are wondering and asking about whether this will become a pure Delena story at some point, the answer is: yes, yes, yes, of course. This is just the build up to that point. I mean the name of this fic hints at the fact that this is a story that's highly based on the whole: brother's girl plot.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this little Dinner party and keep reviewing.**

* * *

"Shut up." He hissed, jerking the delicate female by her upper arm, his fingers digging harshly into the flesh, but not harsh enough to leave a mark.

"I'm sorry." She whined in a high-pitched voice, frowning and pouting as Damon pushed her up the stairs to the Gilbert porch, her foot stumbling over the last stair.

Suddenly, his rough hand grabbed the back of her neck and spun her around painfully, yanking on her to make eye contact. "You'll be on your best behavior tonight." He said, slapping her ass before he turned to the door.

* * *

Elena and Stefan had been there all evening, but she had been avoiding him. Shuffling away whenever he came close enough to touch or kiss her, mostly because his lips on hers brought back flashbacks about Damon's lips on hers, but also because the feeling of touching him felt very wrong to her nowadays.

Her stomach hurt whenever she thought about sleeping next to him in bed or making out with him upstairs.

Stefan didn't seem to have noticed though, because he was way too busy helping aunt Jenner and trying to make an even better impression than he already had. Jenna liked him, but that didn't seem to be enough for him, he always had to be the perfect gentleman.

"I'll be out here in a second, I promise." Jenna laughed, running a hand through the dry tips of her hair.

"You really don't have to stay upstairs." Elena shook her head at her aunt, furrowing her brows. "That's idiotic."

"No." Jenna insisted. "It's completely fine. I was young not too long ago, Elena." She laughed before quickly adding. "So I know how awkward grown ups can be. I'll just be upstairs." She winked and Elena send her a thankful smile.

"I love you." She murmured, tilting her head against that of her aunt.

"You're welcome." She smiled back and Elena glanced at Stefan who was casting a nervous glance at his wrist watch.

"What's wrong?" Elena frowned at him.

"It's Damon.." Stefan started. "He's invited and then shows up late."

Jenna was sporting the same confused glance as Stefan. Elena, however, sunk her teeth into her lip nervously at the mention of Stefan's brother's name and linked her hands together to squeeze them reassuringly, a deep exhale leaving her nose.

She was tense.

She had invited Damon fucking Salvatore. The devil himself. Into her home.

He hadn't even been able to keep his hands off of her when they'd been over at the Boarding House and now Stefan would be even closer, would never be out of ear-shot and her aunt was home as well.

This was way too dangerous.

What she'd give to get rid of him before he had even arrived.

"Maybe he's forgotten it?" Elena murmured, more to herself than to the rest and with a hint too much hope in her voice.

Stefan looked up at her, his eyes suddenly darting around the room as if he had heard something.

"I don't think so."

And as if he had known or was able to tell the future, the doorbell suddenly rang and because neither Stefan, who was still glancing towards the front lawn, nor Elena, who stood frozen altogether, made a move to open the door, Jenna made her way over and opened the door.

"Caroline?!" Her voice echoed in Elena's ringing ears. And Elena's eyes twitched to see what her aunt's voice had just said.

And there she was. Her best friend. A salad bowl in her hand, a pink scarf around her neck and his arm around her waist.

This was hell.

Elena's knees quivered. And she ignored the face aunt Jenna was giving her until she disappeared upstairs and Elena could see Stefan moving towards the door, where Damon and Caroline were still waiting.

It had probably been seconds, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion and every single second was at least a minute. This was one of those 'I want to die' moments. She wanted to be swallowed up by the floor, so she wouldn't have to feel and see all of this.

Damon wore the cockiest smirk and stared at her, his eyes burning her bare flesh wherever he looked. And oh boy, did he scan her.

Stefan's face was one of mild anger. He certainly did not approve of the fact that Damon had brought a date to this small gathering.

"Ehm, hello?" Said the bubbly voice of someone entirely else. "Is no one going to invite us in?" Caroline asked, raising a hand.

Stefan frowned. He would have put everything he had on the bed that Damon had compelled her earlier to ask a question like this. Because this would be his golden ticket into Elena's house.

Something Stefan hadn't thought about when his brother had asked him to come along to his girlfriend. And this was when Stefan realized that Damon had tricked him. Anger bubbled up inside of him and he groaned.

Elena stood still, holding Damon's gaze. She was too paralyzed to do anything until the dark tone of his voice filled her ears and waved right through her body and into the center of it, sending sparks of lust through her altogether.

"I'm sure Elena would love to let me in." He said slowly, emphasizing her name and the word 'love'.

She hated and loved this moment at the same time and if they had been alone right now, things would have happened, horrible and very good things. She choked on her own voice, air getting stuck in her lungs as she tried to find her voice.

"Please, come in." She voiced lowly, her voice merely a whisper.

Caroline didn't have to be asked twice and strolled in, making her way through to the kitchen, probably to prepare her salad.

Damon's steps inside were different. Once she had invited him in, a twisted smile made its way onto his lips as he looked at his younger brother, who's face was one of concern, and then he lifted one of his heavy dark boots and stepped over the door frame as if taking this moment in and bathing in the glory of it.

When he had entered, he glanced around slowly and smirked. "Wonderful home, Elena." She was still breathless, standing still, and so he made his way over to her, passing her, he dipped his face down close to hers and whispered. "I'll take a coffee, black."

Elena swallowed, her chest rising and falling. Damon kept walking and Elena worked towards regaining her ability to move, breathe and talk when she tipped her head back and sighed, closing her eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered back open seconds later and her eyes met those of her aunt, who was standing at the railing of the stairs, glancing down at her with a frown of disbelief and wonder. As if asking "What the fuck are you doing, child?"

Elena exhaled, unrolling her clenched fists as she glanced at her aunt before quickly looking back down and heading for the kitchen.

The night had been processing for a few hours now and neither of the brothers had spent a lot of time with her, Damon had been too busy grabbing, touching and feeling Caroline and Stefan had been keeping mostly to himself, rolling his eyes whenever Damon's mouth opened. He seemed awfully judgmental tonight.

Elena had a feeling that he was very mad at her, which really worsened her mood. And on top of that she was now sitting next to Stefan at the table, while Damon and Caroline stood at the kitchen island. He had one of his hands beneath her skirt, clearly touching her very inappropriately while Stefan was staring into his coffee cup. Damon could have fucked Caroline on that kitchen counter and his brother would still have been too busy with his thoughts to notice.

Elena couldn't bare it all anymore, sighed loudly and stood up to busy herself with cleaning up the left-over food in the living room.

This sparked Damon's attention. He glanced over his shoulder back at the couple, only to be faced with Elena's backside as she walked away.

Damon's eyes traveled to Stefan, who was brooding down onto his coffee and he seized his chance and quickly went after Elena.

It was time to make her his.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, I changed my tumblr's url. It is now www dot gilbe-t dot tumblr dot com. So follow me there please.**

 **Have a lovely day guys and I'll start a new chapter of 365 Days of Madness now. My new Delena fic.**


	5. Fooled Me Twice

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back with another update. Finally. I know. I just updated my other Delena story as well and as I said in the Author's Note in that one, I promise that I'll have more time to write again now. Just like I already have a new idea for a new story, which I will keep planning until I have at least one of the two stories I am writing right now finished. So follow me if you'd like to read more stories.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the previous chapter and to all of those of you who keep asking whether Damon and Elena will end up together: I can only wink and hint at the fact that this is a Delena story. So stay patient. Haha.**

 **But I am glad that you guys are reviewing so much, because that's my only payment as a fanfiction author and this story has so many followers, which makes me so glad.**

 **Now enough bubbling and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _It was time to make her his._

* * *

Elena was picking up the cups and stacking them in each other, her lips pressed together tightly as she thought about the way that Damon had touched Caroline. She had sat there all night, watching while she sat on his lap and he felt her up.

All while Stefan just sat there and didn't lay a hand on her, nor took a glance at her. Damon, however, had taken his fair share in looking at her today. Something that reassured her.

Why the hell had he brought Caroline? Elena hadn't even wanted to invite him in the first place, but now there were Damon and Caroline, sitting in her kitchen with their hands all over each other.

Elena scowled loudly, shaking her head as she placed another cup on the tower of dishes and turned, only to be met with a dark chest as hard as a brick wall. The cups tumbled and Elena's eyes grew wide as everything slipped from her hands.

She waited for the sound of shattering porcelain with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands holding one last cup. But nothing came and so she re-opened her eyes and was faced with Damon's smug smirk.

"Clumsy much?" He chuckled and took the last cup from her again before setting them all down once more.

How had he.. sneaked up on her and caught all those cups?

"What are you-" Elena started, but Damon stepped forth.

He got so close that she had to step back and he continued. Suddenly, her back was against the glass door that separated the living room from the dining room and Elena swallowed as she felt his warmth against her chest.

"Damon."

"Be quiet." He said and dipped his head down to claim her lips.

She didn't stop him or struggle or protest.

Stefan was just a few feet away. The doors were open.

Elena's plush lips moved against his shortly and Damon immediately stopped, pulling away. "Admit it." He whispered.

"Damon."

"Admit you want me too." He said, running his hands down her arms and to her wrists, where he squeezed her softly.

Elena tipped her head forth again and tried to press her lips to his once more, but he pulled away.

She squirmed against him in frustration. "Damon." Her voice got a bit louder now.

"Elena." Her name rolled off his tongue.

"You're not just like anyone to me." She murmured.

"Not good enough." Damon said, barely brushing his lips against hers.

"What do you want?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

Damon furrowed his dark brows at her. "That you stop fucking him."

They were still standing close and for like a minute, Elena just stared at him in frustrated anger. The sound of skin against skin rushed through the air and Damon's jaw gaped open a bit.

She had slapped him.

"How dare you?" She spit in his face before her eyes caught something different in the blurry background of her vision. Elena swallowed, her eyes fixing on who was standing back there. "Stefan?"

Damon spun around on the mention of his brother's name.

"Well look who showed up at the party." Damon mocked his brother, who just stood in the doorway, frowning.

"What's going on?" His younger brother asked carefully and slowly as Elena turned her body away from Damon's slightly while tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." Her and Damon said in union and Stefan's eyes only narrowed further.

"Damon." His tone was warning. "Let her go."

"I'm not holding her back." Hissed Damon. Shifting slightly to indeed give Elena more space.

She just swallowed thickly and moved past him to rush to Stefan's side, where she stood like a puppy dog, waiting for him to accept her after she had messed up. Which she totally had.

"I shouldn't have invited you in the first place." Stefan hushed, in a mixture of sadness and anger, wrapped an arm around Elena – which brought a wave of anger over Damon – and turned to pull her along and back to Caroline.

Elena moved along, walking with his younger brother, but she turned, looking back at her with her teeth in her lip as if she was nervous.

A deep exhale left Damon's nose and his chest rose slightly, his fists curling tightly as he stood there – left by them once again.

* * *

3 hours later..

"He didn't do anything, Stefan." Elena whispered.

He sat at the end of the bed, he had for a long time now. Not talking to her. He was full of regret, she could almost feel it dripping out of him.

"He isn't as bad as you think he might be." Elena continued, now mumbling into her own mouth as she glanced down and closed her eyes for a moment to inhale and relax. Everything had been so tense since Stefan had showed up and dragged her away from his older brother.

When she opened her eyes again, he was right in front of her. She gasped softly. "You don't know what Damon is capable of." Stefan whispered, raising a hand to stroke her cheek softly. "And you're better off not knowing, too." He sighed. "God, you'd be better off not knowing him at all. I wish I wouldn't have trusted him."

Elena frowned at his words and something deep within her ached. She hated the way Stefan talked about Damon, who had never done anything to hurt her and a small wave of anger over-came her. "I'm tired." She murmured.

Stefan didn't seem to have heard her, he just kept brooding and starring at his hands in his lap.

"Stefan." She said, getting his attention now. "I want to sleep."

He nodded, leaning forth to peck her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah.." Was all Elena managed before she watched her boyfriend make his way through the door and got up to shuffle over into the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth.

Once her feet carried her back outside, a dark, but all too familiar voice made her jump a little.

"Cute PJs." Damon smirked at her, sitting at her window.

She blinked her eyelids, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left." She told him. "If my aunt sees you, I'll get in trouble." Elena warned him quietly, quickly making her way over to where he sat.

"Oh, don't worry about her." Damon chuckled. "She's in bed."

"Damon." Elena scowled. "She could come in any minute."

"Elena." He cut her off, letting her name roll off of his tongue again in a way that made her knees tremble. "I said don't worry."

And the way that he said this, she believed him. Sure, she knew that he couldn't influence the fact whether her aunt came in or not, but the way that he reassured her, had her relaxing and letting go of control.

"Well," She started. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, her head tilting a bit as curiosity spread over her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon laughed quietly and Elena simply chucked her head to one side, shaking it a little.

"We didn't get to finish what we started earlier." Damon murmured, getting to his feet to stand in front of Elena, towering over her. "Admit that you want me."

Elena rolled her eyes, shivering slightly as she backed away from his tall, dark, handsome body.

"Damon."

"No." He broke her off, sounding almost angry. "Stop 'Damon'ing me." He took a firm hold of her hand and pulled her back close. "I know you feel this too."

Elena swallowed at the change in his temper – there was no smug, cockiness and no sex dripping from him this time. This was feelings talk.

"If you know, then why do you have to hear me say it?" Elena choked slightly on her own words as she realized how shaky her voice had been.

Blinking his baby blue eyes down at her, he narrowed his gaze and frowned. "Because I need it to be real."

She was drawn to him, but it was wrong. And they both knew that. Which was why she could never say it out loud and when she finally opened her lips after a moment of dreading silence, a phrase that they both knew too well spilled from her lips.

"I'm with Stefan."

Her pulled her hands from his and took a few steps back to get some space between themselves before she raised a hand to her forehead and turned her back on him, closing her eyes to take a deep breath and relax.

"Look," She started. "I.." She turned back and her voice fell dead as her eyes stared against her wall where he had just stood.

Her dark chocolate orbs scanned the room to find the window all the way open when suddenly her door knob turned and Jenna walked inside, a groggy look on her face.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, sleepily.

Elena swallowed past the lump in her throat and tugged her cardigan tighter around her barely clothed frame as the cold night air rushed in.

"No one."

* * *

 **A/N: I promise I'll be back with more soon, in the meantime, tell me what you liked/disliked and follow me on tumblr at gilbe-t dot tumblr dot com. Bye, bye, guys. I also answer private messages.**


	6. Monster Within

**A/N: I can't believe it's updating time again. I actualy typed this chapter out a bit earlier or better said, I started it a bit earlier, but I just finished the last few words and I hope you'll enjoy them. Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep it up!**

* * *

It had been two days and neither Stefan nor Damon had even tried to reach out to her. First she had been unable to catch a second of alone time and now she was having hours and endless hours of it. Time in which her mind wrapped around the whole situation and dug the deepest hole of horrible feelings about going behind Stefan's back and leaving Damon hanging like this.

She sighed, sitting at her desk with her journal open before her eyes. She had written 5 pages in less than an hour. If she kept it up at this pace, she might as well start writing a book.

Cheating, lies and desperation. That would be the sad title of it.

She thought about last night as she flipped through the freshly inked pages of her diary. Damon had shown up out of nowhere and that's how he had left as well. She was still wondering if he had jumped out of the window. Because after Jenna was gone last night and had closed the door again, Elena had quickly stumbled over to the window to glance outside, but nothing. She was alone.

All those feelings that she had for him, she couldn't fight them anymore. She wanted him. She just couldn't admit it out loud. At least not while she was still with Stefan.

It'd be like admitting that she was a horrible, horrible person.

She had slept with his much older brother. Even if she hadn't known that back then. She had slept with someone else. And Stefan had always been so good to her, so he didn't deserve that.

But no one had ever made her feel as good as Damon had, especially in bed. And his lips. Jesus, the feeling that his lips gave her. She longed for that feeling again.

And it was a desire that she could no longer suppress, so it was time to come to terms with Stefan and Damon. Elena was determent, she got up and grabbed her jacket, storming out of her room to get downstairs and into the car.

* * *

And while Elena was on her way to get all this chaos of the last few weeks sorted out and therefore out of the way, Damon got soaked in his bathtub. After he had left Elena's place yesterday, he had gone on a feeding spree.

He felt full and round, like a human would after thanksgiving and some of the blood had still been in his hair and clothes when he had woken up this morning. So a bath seemed like the best idea. A bath and a bottle of red wine. Actual red wine this time, though.

He thought back on yesterday night. All the girls he had bitten. And usually he would have turned them on a bit before he bit them, but last night, he couldn't really find his muse to do anything but snatch, compel, bite, erase and send them back to where he had gotten them. It was like the talk with Elena had turned him off of vampirism and his favorite part time, killing.

He had fed on a dozen girls last night and drunken so much that his head was still pounding, even though he had been in the tub for hours. The last thing he remembered was that Caroline had been at the Boarding House when he had come home. And after the evening that Damon had had at Elena's, he had been a royal dick to her.

He actually hoped that the poor blonde had stayed over, because he had given her a quite nasty wound on her neck and with the way she was shaking, she couldn't have made it home in a good state. So maybe she had stayed and slept on the couch.

Damon's head rolled to the side and he poured himself another glass of red wine when he heard the door of Stefan's bedroom fall shut. Oh, the little Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend, was up. He had been awfully broody yesterday and Damon had fallen asleep to the sound of Stefan's pen scratching over the paper of his diary in his room. So it wasn't really a surprise that he would get up in the middle of the day.

Damon could hear his brothers tired feet drag along the floor and he decided to drag himself out of the hot water and into his robe. When suddenly a scream tore the air and not just any scream. It was unmistakably Elena Gilbert's voice.

It took him less than a second to be downstairs and less than another second to tear his brother away from Elena's best friend, Caroline.

Damon guessed that she had indeed been sleeping on the couch after he had fed on her yesterday. Stefan must have found her with that nasty, blood dripping wound of hers and gone crazy at the sight.

Because the poor blonde was now on the floor, several teeth marks on her neck, blood running down her chest and a look of pure pain and horror on her face. It closely resembled Elena's expression right now. Both of them were teary eyed and Elena rushed over to Caroline on the floor while Damon pinned Stefan against the nearest wall.

"What the hell?" Damon grunt into his brother's face.

But Stefan seemed to be full grown ripper crazy again and tried to jump Damon, pushing at him, showing his fangs as he growled. Dark veins throbbed beneath his eyes and Damon felt as if he had no other choice as his hands grabbed his little brother's face tightly and twisted his head around itself until a sickening snap could be heard and Stefan's body sunk lifelessly to the floor.

Damon heaved, slightly out of breath before he turned back just to see Elena supporting the trembling Caroline on their way to the door. She had almost reached it when Damon flashed in front of her and slammed the door shut.

The surprise of the ghosty movement shocked the brunette so much that she dropped Caroline. But Damon had her, supporting her against his own chest, while one hand reached for Elena, who stumbled backwards so quickly that she fell, almost landing on her back.

She could feel Damon pulling her close, but images of Stefan's horrible face as he bit Caroline kept clouding her vision and so she just pushed back and bucked like a wild, young horse to get away from him until finally, her back hit the couch and she fell over, landing on soft cushions.

Hot tears had soaked her cheeks and she was sobbing so hard that she could barely breathe. But she lay still for a moment and Damon used that opportunity to rest Caroline on the other couch and bite into his own wrist to feed her some of his blood.

She was taken care of. For now.

Once he had seen the wound heal back up, he shifted his attention back onto the still hysterical Elena. She was a mess of tears and Caroline's blood by now and her sobbing didn't exactly slow down either as she started staring at Stefan's lifeless form on the floor.

Damon kneeled at the couch that she sat on, bundled up around herself, like a little child.

"Elena." He said her name gently and she flinched away from him and deeper into the pillows.

He raised his hands, showing her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Outing oneself as a vampire to a human was never easy, but this was certainly not how Damon had wanted to introduce Elena to his own spices.

She just glanced at him, her eyes red and big and full of tears before she finally sunk into his open arms and cried even harder, her body jerking so violently that he had to squeeze her into an almost bone breaking hug.

"Da-Da-Dam-" She tried to voice his name, trying to show him that she needed him.

But he knew and he just wanted her to calm down, so he stroked a hand down her hair and whispered. "Shhhhh."

It took Elena several minutes to get close to inhaling again and Damon was rather glad that Caroline had apparently fallen asleep on the couch from all that exhaustion while Elena had cried in his arms, holding him so close to her chest that he could feel her little human heart hammering against his chest. Even through their shirts.

She was so blood soaked. He could smell all of Caroline's blood on her.

Whenshe had finally stopped sobbing and calmed down, her voice broke through the brief silence. "What was that?" And both of them glanced over to where Stefan was still lying on the floor.

"Help me get his body downstairs into the cell in the basement, and I promise you. I will explain everything." Damon murmured.

And two hours later, she was on that same couch again, wrapped up in a blanket with a tea in her hands.

"So you are real." Elena's voice was like a whisper, like she had just said a secret out loud and despite everything that had happened today, it had Damon laughing. Her innocence. She was just so pure and incorruptible.

"Werewolves and witches too." Damon noted, taking a sip of his drink as he watched Elena understand.

"I don't believe it." She murmured. More to herself than to him before adding. "So what do we do with Stefan now?" She asked him, frowning as she glanced down at her hands.

Talking about Stefan, her vampire boyfriend, with Damon, her vampire lover, was awkward.

"We drain him and get him back on track." Damon shrugged, as if this was the most normal thing to do. Like a normal rehab. "But Elena." His voice and posture changed to one that was much more serious and full of worry and doubt now. "You don't have to help me, because that is not easy stuff."

"I insist, Damon." She told him and downed the rest of her tea.

* * *

After being introduced to the whole world of vampirism, Elena had spent two days at the Salvatore's Boarding House, mostly hanging around in the living room area where she roamed through many of Stefan's diaries, because Damon thought it would make her understand. He picked what she got to read, however, because he said, that he'd save Stefan's darker times for when she got a little more used to it. And she was fine with that.

Because when she had seen him with Caroline three days ago, she had been shocked out of her mind and if it got any darker than that, which she guessed, she wouldn't want to know about it, yet.

It was actually very sweet of Damon that he cared for her like that and did not drag Stefan through the mud to seem better compared to him. She wouldn't have pecked him for the good brother. Stefan had never tried to push Damon into the good light.

But Elena had really noticed how it ate at Damon that he had his little brother locked up down there. Today, for example, he had said something about going out and feeding on innocent children, just so she could roll her eyes on him. Because that was their new thing. He pretended to be the most horrible monster on the planet and she would shake her head and tell him that he wasn't. But he liked to play and pretend and it was somewhat cute. As cute as Damon Salvatore, the raven-haired, blue-eyed stranger, could be.

Elena knew that Damon was not only out hunting, though. Because last night, he had come home late as well and his breath had smelled like bourbon and smoke. All of this was just as awful for him as it was for her.

And to add to his sorrow, Elena had kind of kept him at a distance since she had sobbed in his arms. Which she was sure only confused him further. Yes, Stefan had gone full-grown ripper on her and Caroline, but no, that was no reason to pretend like she had a free-pass now and jump Damon's bones the second they were alone.

Not to mention, that she was still unsure of how she should react to the fact that Damon had basically held Caroline as his pet these last few days. He had surely bitten and hurt her as well and Caroline was her best friend.

She sighed. She had been staring at the scribbled pages of Stefan's diary for hours now without actually reading and understanding a single word. Her gaze wandered off the pages and down along the floor over to the door that led to the basement.

There he was, there he had been for two days. And no one had been down there. Not even Damon. He had warned Elena not even to open the door, that Stefan would need a few days and that she was absolutely not to walk inside of the room that Stefan was locked in. She had helped to bring him down there. So she knew the way.

Elena had no idea what it was like. What he was like, when he was crazy and blood-thirsty like this. But she couldn't imagine, that after two days of no blood and isolation, that he was still the same monster that had attacked Caroline. After all, she had been with Stefan for month now and he had never done anything to hurt her.

It was like all of Damon's warning words were blown away as Elena got to her feet and wandered over to the door that separated the basement from the ground. She left the diary on the couch, her digits curling tightly around the doorknob, she pushed it open, a cold wind creeping from the inside as she inhaled deeply and set a foot forth.

* * *

 **A/N: By the way, I got an idea for a delena au/ah, where they lead a rather dysfunctional relationship. I've been lazy with planning it, though. So maybe I'll never write it**.


	7. Double-Visions

**A/N: Hey, guys, here we go again with a bit of a shorter chapter, I guess. I actually wanted to wait until I got a little more feedback on my last chapter before posting this, but then I was really bored and decided to post.**

 **To the reviewer that said that this was like watching TVD from the beginning again, but this time it's better; jesus christ, thank you. This is probably one of the nicest compliments anyone has ever given me about one of my fanfictions.**

 **And by the way, if any of you have any great fic recommendation from the TVD fandom, I will gladly accept them and read into them. I'm looking for stuff to read and I'm a reviewer kinda girl. Anyways, enough blah blah from me again.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter and you know: reviews are my only payment here.**

* * *

Her hips swayed against is and as his chin tipped downwards a bit to glance at her backside, he watched her silky chocolate hair cascade down her back in a beautiful waterfall. He watched to touch it desperately, to pull and tug her head back and latch his mouth onto hers, but his eyes were staring at her hips and the way that they rolled against his. This was a dream come true.

The woman of his dreams was rubbing himself against his continuously growing cock and that in such an eager manner that it brought back flashbacks of the night that he had first met her. She had been just a stranger back then, a normal girl, a snack and he just wanted to feed on her until he had made her his and been poisoned by the intoxicating venom that flowed from her every touch and sound.

God, how much he missed that night. And the memory of it.

Elena Gilbert was just unbelievable. And the way she had kept pushing him away. The way she had treated him. He scowled and remembered that this had been the reason why he had grabbed the bottle tonight, he remembered the hurt feelings and the way that his heart ached sometimes when he thought of what she was doing with his little brother.

She was the reason that he was in this state now, blue and blurry-visioned. Everything swam in front of his eyes and he decided that it was time to claim his beautiful brunette.

His hand gathered a fist-full of her hair messily and gave it the softest tug to turn her head towards him with a little bit of dominance and firmness. She hissed and as their eyes met, he groaned and pushed her away so harshly that she stumbled on her high heels.

"What the fuck?" A bitchy gasp escaped the woman's glossy lips as she regained balance.

Wrong girl.

There it was again, the feeling of having been wronged. But this time, he couldn't even blame it on Elena. Since it was him who had gotten so wasted, that he had completely blacked out and lost the last few minutes. It was as if he had skipped an hour of his life.

Damon turned, or at least that was what he thought he was doing, because by now, his vision was all fucked up and he could barely make out the bar, where he stumbled over and pushed people away in order to get a whole bottle of that cheap and usually totally un-worthy liquid they sold as bourbon whiskey. He threw too much money on the rough surface of the wooden bar and made his way out of there which took him about five minutes alone.

Every step and turn took a groan from him and every swing from his bottle sends him so off balance that he crashed into walls along the sideway several times.

She did this to him. He thought to himself with a rumble in his chest. He had gotten this wasted more than a few times this year already, but at least he had enjoyed it back then. If it wasn't for Elena Gilbert, he'd be fucking and sucking right now. God, she drove him wild.

He didn't want to be this controlled, but he also didn't want to ruin what he had accomplished with her. If she knew that he'd be screwing around and killing humans. She'd be looking at him the way she looked at Stefan when he had fed on Caroline. And that was a look that he never ever wanted to get from her.

But eventually she'd have to see that side of him. Because he surely wasn't going to feed off of blood bags forever.

The hold she had on him without even knowing it angered him and he clenched his jaw before throwing the bottle against a wall, creating a shattering noise that scared a cat, which screeched and hopped away across the dark street.

Damon's eyes followed it and he realized that he was almost home, where she'd be waiting for him, probably still cuddled up on the couch, going through his little brother's old diaries. He had picked out a few of his personal favorites for her to read.

Because admittedly, Stefan was a fairly good writer and Damon had always thought that he had captured what it meant to be a vampire pretty well with his dark and grimy words. So the few diaries that weren't full of ripper stories should give her a pretty basic foundation of what the vampire life was like.

Damon had soon reached the Boarding House and pushed inside, being greeted by a welcome dim light and the crackling and warmth of the fireplace that he had lit earlier for Elena.

He hadn't even known how cold he had been outside until he closed the door and had to shrug his leather jacket off, because it was just this warm inside of the living room area.

"Elena?" He called out softly as he hung up his jacket, expecting her to answer soon. But nothing. He checked his wrist watch, 11:17pm. Maybe she had fallen asleep.

He smirked at the thought and his mind immediately busied itself with painting the image of him carrying her sleeping form to bed, which only made him smile more broadly.

But when he stepped into the space with the couches and glanced at the rolled up blanket at the end of the bed, his smile dropped, his eyebrows furrowed and he glanced around curiously before calling out once more, a little louder this time. "Elena?"

It was only then, that he turned around completely and caught the open door to the basement.

And everything in his face fell.

This time, his mind pained him a different image. One that was nightmare worthy.

And in a heartbeat, he was down there, storming down the stairs to get to the room where he had locked up Stefan. And suddenly, he stopped. Panting and with his eyes wide open, he stared against the door that was next to the cell's door. Everything was closed.

His head dropped and he glanced at Elena, who sat on the floor before his heavy boots. His gaze then shifted to see through the cells small, bared window and there was Stefan, still white as paper, his veins slowly starting to show.

He had not fed on her.

He didn't even seem to be awake.

But neither did Elena. Because she had still not said anything. The only sound in the room was Damon's uneven breath and his very fast heartbeat, which drowned out her slow one.

He shifted and looked at her.

She seemed very concentrated and her face was frozen, with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line.

He didn't dare to say anything, because he was still convinced that she hadn't noticed how panicky he was and opening his mouth would reveal his shakiness to her. So he kept it shut, closed his lips tightly and stepped back to give her some room.

Success. She moved. She actually got to her feet and his eyes stayed on her with every inch of height that she gained as she got back up from the cold and dirty ground.

He was just brave enough to open his mouth again and talk, being sure that his voice was back, when suddenly, her hand came down harsh across his cheek, causing him to close his eyes only to see the rage in her dark brown eyes when he re-opened them. He was dumb-founded and his jaw hung open slightly as she stormed past him and back upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N: And another little something, I think this is the first chapter that has been one scene only. Because usually I have them cut in several scenes, but not this time. :O**

 **Have a great night guys, I'll go and search fics to read now, I'm in the mood.**


	8. Calm Me Down

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I am back and ready to write. So please forgive the delay in updates and enjoy this chapter. At the beginning, you will find a little 'previously on' part to remind you were we stopped and now I'll be quiet and let you have fun.**

* * *

 _He was just brave enough to open his mouth again and talk, being sure that his voice was back, when suddenly, her hand came down harsh across his cheek, causing him to close his eyes only to see the rage in her dark brown eyes when he re-opened them. He was dumb-founded and his jaw hung open slightly as she stormed past him and back upstairs._

* * *

What the fuck. He rephrased the worlds of the brunette from the bar with whom he had danced earlier and grabbed his jaw to get it back in place after her hand had come across it a little too harshly.

Meanwhile, Elena was storming up the stairs, holding her aching hand, because it basically felt as if she had slapped her hand against a metal wall with full force. She tripped several times and finally her foot got stuck on the last step and she fell, yelping in shock as strong hands caught her by her elbows and brought her back up until she was pressed against a warm, hard torso.

Realizing who had caught her, she struggled and broke free, pushing away from him as he let her go. "Get away from me." She yelled at him, turning around to raise her hand away, despite the still throbbing pain and the fact that she knew this would hurt again, she wanted to struck him badly.

But he caught her wrist and lowered it, frowning at her as he pushed her further up the stairs and into the living room area of the boarding house, so he could finally shut the door that led down to where they held Stefan captive.

"What were you doing down there?" He hissed and she positively detected danger in his voice, just like the heavy smell of his favorite drink. Bourbon.

It only made her angrier, so she pressed her lips together. Not wanting to tell him a single thing about why she was down there visiting Stefan.

Her silence made him growl. "Elena." He grabbed her by her elbow again, rather harsh this time. "What were you doing in the basement and why the fucking hell did you slap me."

He genially wanted to know that last part, because he did not get slapped often. Especially by the female population. And especially not when he didn't even do anything that made him deserve a slap.

She struggled, but this time, it was not in his intention to let her go and so she was helpless struggling in his iron grip. She had never tried to slap anyone with her left hand, but this was one of those rare moments in which she wanted to try something new and once again, her hand got caught by him.

He had her. Locked in his embrace, immobile. And suddenly, everything broke free and tears spilled from her eyes as her cheeks heated and her mouth opened to scream at him.

"Why was I down there?" She repeated his question loudly. "Why-" Shaking her head in disbelieve, she tugged at her arms once more before glaring at him with wet eyes.

"I was worried about your brother, while you were out there.. getting drunk." The last word was filled with less anger and a hint of disappointment and he remembered how much he hated how much control she had over him and what she made him feel right in this second.

This was why she had so much control over him. He didn't want to disappoint, which was nearly impossible, since almost all of his actions were leading to something that disappointed her.

He pushed her away. His jaw clenching tightly.

It was obvious that he was angry, but Elena simply ignored it.

"He is miserable." Elena pointed down towards the door that led back to where Stefan was locked up and Damon's jaw clenched again.

It was all about Stefan again.

He wished he hadn't smashed the bottle of bourbon earlier. He could really use a drink right now.

"You said you were going to help him, Damon. But that down there." Her finger moves again, closer to the door. "Looks more like torture to me."

She was glaring at him so heatedly that he almost wishes they were married and could have the hottest and hardest hate sex right now, but they are not and all this is going to bring him, is trouble.

He really wished he would have shown her one of the ripper diaries. Maybe she'd understand if she knew what Lexi always used to do to his little brother whenever she came to town to get him back sober, back to being a bunny eater. But Elena didn't know. She was one week into the life of vampires and was trying to tell Damon what he was doing wrong. Typical.

He growled, his gaze never leaving her.

"That's because you have no idea."

She scowled, opening her mouth to protest before something deep inside of him popped and anger broke out of every pore of his skin.

"You have no idea." He yelled right in her face, the smell of bourbon and smoke hitting her hard. "You don't!" He repeated, drowning every single noise she might have made in shock or protest. "You don't know what we, but especially Stefan, are capable of when we have gone off the deep end."

"So just stop." He continued. "Stop trying. Stop controlling." He hissed at her.

"That is my brother down there, lying on the cold floor, starving, because I was so upset about constantly being pushed away by the person that means everything to me, that I hurt another girl and left her to bleed onto my couch, where he found her and hurt her.." Damon swallowed, his voice lowering with every few of his last words. "Which eventually led to him ending up down there."

Everything was quiet for a moment and Damon didn't even care about the look on Elena's face as he stared ahead and muttered. "This is my fault."

In his anger and despair, he had not noticed Elena's change of emotion and when her arms came around his broad torso to hug him gingerly, he twitched in shock. Unable to move, he let her.

Her head rested against his shoulder as his hands just hung down on his sides.

The wetness of her tears from earlier soaked his black shirt and he could feel the warmth of it against his skin as she squeezed him.

"You're not just like everyone." The words left her lips and Damon swallowed. "Not to me."

The words didn't make sense in his head right now, but they comforted him. And he guessed that that was what she had intended.

* * *

Another week passed and Elena was taught more about the darker sides of everything surrounding vampires, witches and even werewolves.

At first she could never believe what Damon read to her out of Stefan's old diaries and some witch books that he had still laying around, so they fought a lot and she had slapped him several times.

Once, her fist had connected so harshly with his jaw, that she broke herself a few digits and a bone in her hand. She wept in pain for hours, refusing to be touched by him.

After she had realized, though, that there would be no way she could drive and that the story of how she had done this would be unexplainable to any doctor, she let him come close to help her. She had read about the healing factor of vampire blood, but experiencing it was something entirely else.

The way her bones re-connected and shifted back in place and the small high that she felt shortly after she had drunken from him. It was very different from anything she had known before.

They had also been talking a lot about when would be the right time to start and work with Stefan. When Damon thought he would be weak enough.

Sadly, most of Stefan's diaries were rather smudgy when it came to the times that Lexi helped him back out of this, but Damon had seen it once or twice, so he knew the basics. Vervain and a few stakes would do for now. And Elena.

She needed to be down there with him, because she was one of his decoys for Stefan's humanity. Damon did not at all approve of that, but it was necessary and he saw that. But it was a thing that he had fought about with himself a lot.

The day dawned and Damon was trying to prepare Elena as best as he could for what she might see down there. But of course, he couldn't guess Stefan's reaction. He himself hadn't been down there, except for when he had thought that he was coming to Elena's rescue.

So neither of them knew what to expect when they'd walk down there. All the preparing he had done with her, he still guessed that she wasn't in deep enough, so he kept pushing the deadline until the end of the last day of the week.

"What do you think?" He asked her calmly while her legs were resting in his lap and they were both sitting on the couch, a glass of bourbon in his hand and one of Stefan's diaries propped up on her lap.

"Damon." She let her head roll to one side. "I am ready." She spoke slowly but with a lot of determination.

He sighed, swallowed and glanced past the clear liquid in his glass to the coffee table in front of them. All kind of stakes and some vervain were laid out on top of it and Damon felt uneasy.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "I don't know if anyone can be ready for this." He murmured, calmly staring forth.

Elena frowned softly as she slowly realized that this would be as hard on him as it could be on her and that that was indeed his little brother down there. She leaned forth and set the diary aside, shifting closer to him until she was able to rest her delicate hand over his chest, her pale fingers drawing quite the contrast against his black, skin tight shirt.

Her touch brought him back to attention and he dropped his chin to glance down at her slim digits.

"I'm in there with you." She told him, her voice so close to his ear. It was like a wave of warm water that swept through her and he relaxed slightly under his hand.

His eyes fell closed and the pain became visible on his features, breaking Elena's heart.

"Elena." His voice sounded in her ear, small and full of sorrow. And she closed her eyes as well.

His hands came around her knees, warm, broad and full of security and then he pulled her closer, drawing her against him, her knees parting, legs coming around his broad waist. This was not what she wanted.

But when she opened her eyes to look at him and her mouth to protest, she was faced with his still closed eyes and the desperation that shone from his still closed eyes and suddenly her vision blurred as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

The next thing she knew, his lips were on his and even though she thought of this to be the most wrong thing they could possibly be doing right now, she let him pull her into his lap. She didn't fight him.

His hands were holding almost painfully hard onto her and she had to gasp into their kiss as his fingertips dug into her back. "Damon." She whined softly.

They were about to go down and see Stefan. Her boyfriend. And here she was, on top of his brother's lap while Stefan was down there starving and suffering. But she knew what would happen if she pushed Damon away right now and she decided that it was too dangerous.

So she cupped his cheeks in her delicate hands and brought his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his gingerly, despite the fact that she thought of this to be wrong. When she re-opened her eyes, his eyes were boring down into hers and she smiled.

"We can do this."

* * *

 **A/N: Soo, I am back and I hope you enjoyed this little update on the story. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.**


	9. Humanity

**A/N: I know that the chapters are getting shorter and that the updates are being slow as well, but this story is slowly coming to an end and I want to finish it.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It took Elena twenty more minutes to convince Damon that she was ready to go down there with him, but here she was now. Standing on the steps of the stairs, ready to skip the last and set foot into the basement where her boyfriend was still being held, against his will, but for the greater good.

Damon glanced back at her, his eyebrows furrowed so heavy that she thought his forehead might split in two right there and then. He didn't like this at all, her being down here even though she was mortal. Her being down here without any kind of protection besides him and the vervein around her neck.

He could protect her. He knew that. She knew that. They knew that. Especially since Stefan had been down here long enough that his veins should have turned to nothing but dry dust by now.

Damon winced at the thought of starvation. It was not a nice feeling. But in this situation, a necessary means to get the old Stefan back.

As much as Damon wanted his brother to enjoy human blood and the strength that it brought to their kind, he also wanted him to be able to cope with the daily life and not to ruin things for them in Mystic Falls and that was something that Stefan was unable to do at the time.

Whatever screw was loose in his head, no one could twist it back in properly and human blood only made everything worse for him.

They stepped closer to the door and the small window with the bars came into view. Elena was barely tall enough to glance through it, but Damon met it on eye-level and was immediately able to see Stefan flat on the ground, just barely breathing down there. He swallowed.

He wasn't heartless. It hurt to see his baby brother like this.

"You stay here." He told the girl behind him sternly.

"Damon." She tried to argue, her hands wrapping around his upper arm.

Her touch was like electricity, but he ignored the good feeling and pressed his teeth together before murmuring. "For now. I need to secure him."

Elena sighed through her nose, but let him go, leaning back against the cold brick wall behind her. To think about how Stefan had been down here, in the cold, dusty basement all by himself this entire time made her heart ache.

Guilt over-came her once again and she swallowed thickly as Damon unlocked the heavy metal door to let himself in.

He grabbed his younger brother by his shirt and dragged him up into a standing position. But all Stefan managed was to hang limply in Damon's hands. Elena was finally able to see his face. It was dusty and looked grey-ish. Some of the veins of his face were visible through the skin.

Suddenly his dry lips cracked apart and a low chuckle made its way past the broken skin. "Well, well.." he muttered through his dry mouth. "Look who's paying me a visit."

And then his eyes shot open, they were bright red, blood shot and stared directly at Elena, who wrapped her arms around herself and gave herself a comforting squeeze. Like she didn't know that she had screwed up.

But Stefan's verbal torture at her continued. "I guess.." He coughed, sand falling from his lips. "That it's way more fun up there, with the older Salvatore." And then he laughed darkly.

This was Damon's cue and he stepped forth, forcefully tossing Stefan back and dropping him down into an old wooden chair that had been sitting in the corner of the room ever since they had first been in here. It was still robust enough to handle Damon's strength, because it didn't break when his brother was thrown onto it.

Damon then slipped on the thick hide glove and started wrapping the vervain laced ropes around his brother's limbs.

The screams tore actual holes into Elena's heart and she had to turn away, a hot tear making its way down her cold cheek.

What followed were hours of torture in which the worst things that Elena had ever heard were thrown against her head. Damon told her several times to just leave. That he could do this on his own and that he promised to not stop until Stefan was fine again. But Elena reminded him of what she had said before they had come down here together.

That they indeed could do this together. And so she stayed and endured what the monster within Stefan threw against her.

It hurt. All she felt was pain and despair and the way that she saw the man in the chair, the man that she had loved so much, changed. She was exhausted. And reality seemed to blur.

But Damon could tell that she was getting weak and so he rammed the stake that he had just drawn from Stefan's hand, through his thigh and poured another glass of vervained water down his throat before turning away to concentrate on Elena while Stefan was choking for air.

"Elena." Her name fell softly from his lips, despite the roughness that he had shown these past few hours and Elena turned to glance at him.

Her eyes had lost their light and there she stood, leaning into his touch as his hand raised to caress her cheek. She could see the spots where the vervain had hit his skin too and touched him softly, her brows perking worriedly.

"Damon."

But his hand pulled away and he quickly covered the burning wounds.

"It's okay." He reassured her. "I'm fine."

Just when he was about to bow his head down and kiss his forehead, Stefan cried out, his tone changed entirely as he rocked his chair forth with all the strength that he had left in his body.

"Don't touch her!" He howled at them, coughing and spitting. "Don-" He repeated weakly.

Damon's movement stopped immediately and he turned to glance at Stefan.

A second ago, the weakened vampire had been growling and screaming and yelling. But this was something else. This was desperation and fear and jealousy. Not the 'I will kill you'-kind of jealousy, but the kind of jealousy that proved that he was afraid to lose her.

Damon's motivation spiked and he turned back to his brother, leaving the door to Elena open as he kneeled down in front of Stefan to raise his chin and glance him in the eye. "What did you just say?"

And then the emotions broke free and as Damon lifted his face, tears could clearly been seen running down his cheeks. "Stop touching the love of my life."

Damon's face lifted and he looked at Elena as if they had just won the lottery.

But Elena's stomach turned. When Damon had told her that he needed her down here with him, she hadn't thought about what that had meant. But here she was, the channel of Stefan's emotions. She carried all the responsibility for not screwing him up again now.

Damon was too busy with not being able to believe that he had just managed to bring Stefan back. Yes, Lexi would certainly be proud of him.

Elena, however, felt like she was going to faint.

And to make all matters worse, Damon lifted Stefan up and helped him out of the chair, glancing at Elena to motion for her to help him with the weakened vampire.

She reluctantly rushed to his side, supporting him on her shoulder as she glanced at Damon.

When they had brought him up to his bedroom and had just closed the door behind themselves to head back downstairs, Damon's strong fingers curled around Elena's wrist and before he could say anything, Stefan's voice broke through the silence from behind the door. "Elena?" He yelled weakly and coughed.

And it was only then that Damon and Elena's eyes met and he seemed to realize as well what they had done today. Stefan was back. Which meant that their time together was..

Neither of them really wanted to think about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, the next one will hopefully follow soon and might be the last! But I promise a happy ending!**


End file.
